


Habits He Doesn't Speak Of

by inastra



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inastra/pseuds/inastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanada gets charmed, cue Minato being annoyed as ever. And it's even harder to dis-charm him. There's only one thing left to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits He Doesn't Speak Of

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever wonder if Minato have strange some habits he never spoke of?

" _Sanada-senpai got charmed!_ "

Well, things were certainly heating up, as Akihiko winded up being affected by Marin Karin, much to the leader's visible disappointment. He gave a sigh, and told his remaining team members, Junpei and Takeba to defend.

Now that their teammate was charmed, they couldn't concentrate on the Shadow itself, but on their teammate. Sanada's was unsteady, but Minato remained watchful. He had to be, as he had the thing to help his senior get back to normal, but right now—

Akihiko was aiming to attack, shoulders poised and hands up and ready. He was in a fighting position and readily listened to what the shadow said. He looks toward the shorter blue haired male, confirming his target. _He'll attack him._

Before the leader knew it, Sanada ran towards, fist balled up ready to punch any vital weak points on his body. Minato couldn't let that happen anytime soon, as he managed to slip away, only a slight graze on his face. _No harm done._

Yet, strangely Akihiko wasn't quite down yet as he made several punches as he moved towards the leader who evaded them all. Minato on the other hand felt annoyed–, attacked his senior head on, grabbing him tightly, trying to change him back with the usual gem.

Akihiko still resisted, until Minato _took_ _the hard way._ He bit at his senior's neck as he forced a Dis-charm on him, and let go, as he returned back to normal. Junpei and Takeba on the other hand, were _slackjawed._

* * *

Down in the lobby of Tartarus, the remaining members congratulated them over getting to the advanced floors. There was one concern from Aragaki-senpai how ever, as he stared at his friend's neck.

"Aki, what the hell happened to your neck? It's like a _wolf bit you or something_." He points out the markings of sharp teeth remaining fresh. Akihiko shrugged, only touching his neck ever so slightly.

While near the blue door, Junpei and Takeba cornered their leader. **"You just–" "Bitten Sanada-senpai's neck–" "What were you even doing–?"**

"I had to restrain him somehow."

"So you bite him on the neck!? Minato, that's just–"

"I was considering biting his ear, but I _bite very hard_ and considering what happened to my _dear_ older cousin's ear–"

_**"Never mind!"** _


End file.
